What is love?
by Porcelainus
Summary: Christopher and Carson were brothers. Twins actually. They were inseparable. They shared their looks, their room, their taste in clothing and their love for reading and writing. It may sound cliché but the boys were best friends. Their little sister Hannah had been ill for what seemed like forever, so the twins were left home alone a lot.
**Christopher and Carson were brothers. Twins actually. They were inseparable. They shared their looks, their room, their taste in clothing and their love for reading and writing. It may sound cliché but the boys were best friends. Their little sister Hannah had been ill for what seemed like forever, so the twins were left home alone a lot. Chris and Carson were extremely close and they would cuddle together when their parents and sister were out.**

 **A/N: This is my first fic and I hope you guys will like it. It will obviously contain twincest, so don't read it if you're against it. There are a few things you need to know before reading this. First of all: English is not my first language so there are probably some grammar failures. Oh and Carson hates pepperoni in this fic and they're both 15. Please review if you want me to continue. I do not own anything.**

"Bye, honeys. We'll be back tomorrow around three PM, alright? Take care, okay? You know the rules. No alcohol, no parties, and especially no setting things on fire." Karyn Colfer said as she rushed to the front door. The Colfers' car honked. "Oh quick guys, give your mother a hug. Your father and sister are waiting for me." Chris and Carson hugged her while saying their goodbyes and waved when she walked out of the door. Chris closed the door and walked to the kitchen to sit on the countertop. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty fucking hungry." Carson said as he rubbed his stomach jokingly and sat down on a barstool. "What a surprise." Chris said sarcastically. "You're **always** hungry, Cars." "Is that an answer to my question?' Carson asked while raising his eyebrow and gave Chris a questioning look. Chris knew that look all too well. It's Carson thinking he's in charge, because he's ten minutes older than him. "Carson, do you even realize that what you said wasn't even a question, right?" Chris asked him amused. "Wait, what? What did I say?" Chris rolls his eyes playfully and sighs. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty fucking hungry." He says mockingly. "Oh wow, very classy of me. What I meant to say was: are you hungry too, my precious young brother?" Carson said, looking surprisingly adorable. "Yes, I am. Let's order a pizza." Chris shouts while grabbing the the phone. The twins smiled at each other and they did what they had done so many times. Carson picked out a movie and Chris arranged the food.

"I'm feeling a little Disney today. Is Cinderella alright?" Carson yelled from the living room. "Yeah, sure! I ordered a pepperoni pizza for you by the way" Chris said, smirking. "YOU DID NOT! SCREW YOU!" Carson screamed while attacking his brother with tickles. "I'm joking, Carson, oh my gosh. STOP!" Chris said between his rather hysterical laughs. "Great! I love you" Carson said happily before he got off of Chris.

An hour later the teens sat on the couch, cuddled up under a fuzzy blanket, eating their pizza. Carson leaned his head on Chris' chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Have you ever thought about kissing anyone?" Chris suddenly asked him in a small voice, while playing with his brother's hair. "Why are you asking?" Carson asks, sitting up straight. "Oh, it's just.. I've heard some boys from school talk about it yesterday and I've been thinking about it ever since." Chris answered, looking down. "Which part of interests you so much?" Carson asked him, genuinely interested. "Well, the guys were talking about kissing girls and I've just never felt like kissing one." He confesses to his brother. "Me neither, Chris. But, hey we're young and may-" "What if I'm gay?" Chris suddenly said, staring into distance. Carson forced his brother to look at him and carefully asked: "Have you ever wanted to kiss a boy then?" Chris blushed, but didn't say anything. "Because I have, Chris. And it is totally normal. "Really?" "Yeah, you know I'd never lie to you." Carson said as he hugged Chris tight.

"Cars?" Chris said after a while. "What's up?" Carson asked him. He smiled and pulled back from the hug, to look his brother in the eye. "I know it's a stupid idea, but maybe… ehm… we could kiss to see what it's like." Chris started blushing immediately after suggesting it and Carson's eyes widened. "I know I'm stupid, I'm **so** sorry." Chris nearly cried. "No, no, no ,no ,no. Chris it's alright." Carson assured him as he grabbed his twin's hand. "I think we should do it." "Wait. Are you serious? Where? When?" Chris said under his breath. "We could do it right now. You got me curious about it, Chris." Carson smiled. Chris bit his lip, "Okay", he closed his eyes. "You can kiss me now." "Come on, Chris. I think kissing is something we both have to participate in." "Yeah, you're probably right. Chris agreed and opened his eyes again. Carson shuffled closer and cupped his brother's cheek. "I don't know what to do with my hands." Chris whispered. "Just grab my shoulders or something, it'll be fine." Carson felt Chris' hand on his shoulder as they looked each other in the eye. "Ready?" "Ready"


End file.
